


Untitled

by mintcloud



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Jokes, Crack, Daddy Kink, Gen, ig?????, it's just a lame fic ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcloud/pseuds/mintcloud
Summary: Siwon always finds a way to make Heechul laugh even if he's not trying.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul
Kudos: 14





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartyInDaYoosa_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PartyInDaYoosa_).



> this is for my dear friend neez who asked me to do this one prompt with sichul :>, sorry it took me forever to walk such a short drabble ;-; i hope you like it anyway!
> 
> i never wrote any ship that didn't include either jongwoon or ryeowook so i hope you guys like it... also if you have any recommendations for titles pls tell me bcs i clearly suck at titling ;;;;;
> 
> prompt taken from [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/ByDSNJWo-F7/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

"And then he told me to fuck off, so I did."

"Wow, they're horrible," Siwon said, not taking his eyes off the street as Heechul was ranting about his parents. Life had never been easy for him, especially not with his parents setting impossible expectations for him and getting frustrated when Heechul can't fulfil them. 

He always had Siwon supporting him from the sidelines, picking him up from College whenever Heechul didn't feel like returning home and calming him down when his anger reached a new high. Despite being a few years older, Heechul could act quite immature as opposed to Siwon. He had no drivers license either, was too lazy to get one and will continue to postpone it as much as possible. Siwon had gotten his the day he became of age and Heechul had made it one of his hobby's to drive around with Siwon and talk for a little bit.

"Who needs those parents anyway, you can live with me from now on, there's enough place in the dorms." Heechul smiles at Siwon's attempts to make him cheer up, but even if he wanted, he couldn't move out of home and into the dorms. 

"I'm gonna be your dad from now on, and your mom. Your dom." Heechul had to hold back his laughter and look at Siwon with a sly grin. Siwon, however, was too obvious to it and way too focused on the street to identify what he had just said.

They had completely gone still, which irritated Siwon. He quickly glanced at Heechul, who was smiling at him with a devious grin, making Siwon retract his words.

"Wait! Shit, that's not what I meant!" Siwon exclaims a second later and Heechul can't help but to start laughing at him. Siwon starts rambling something about how ashamed he feels but Heechul's clearly ignoring him, being too overwhelmed with his laughter.

Once Heechul finally calmed down and stopped laughing, he looked at Siwon with a small grin. The younger's face was a deep shade of dark red as he fixated his eyes to keep looking at the street and dare  _ not _ at Heechul.

Heechul leaned in incredibly close to Siwon, not close enough to disturb him with his driving but close enough to intrude into his personal space and make him feel slightly uneasy. He taps his fingers seductively over Siwon's bicep as he whispers " _Daddy?_ " in his ear.

Siwon swerves the car to the side and makes a sudden halt, turning to Heechul as more blood rushes through his face. "Listen! I said I will be your parent but I didn't mean it  _ that _ way!"

Heechul pouts at him for a brief second before bursting out in laughter again. Siwon shook his head and tried to calm down from the embarrassment Heechul had made him go through. If there's one thing Heechul's happy about it's that Siwon can cheer him up whenever he wants, even if it's Heechul laughing at Siwon's expenses. 


End file.
